


The Devil's Backbone

by jayjayverse



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, LycanSteve, M/M, MonstersAU, VampireTony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse
Summary: The war between the lycans and the vampires was left behind long ago, they made a treaty at the end of the war, in which the vampires would let the werewolves leave and that way the werewolves would not hunt the vampires until extinction.Vampires remained in their communes, with no interest in what goes on outside their walls, while werewolves took their own lands, making their home as far away from vampires as possible.- Art contribution to the Cap-IronMan Reverse Bang 2020 -
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2020





	The Devil's Backbone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/gifts), [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/gifts).



> This drawing has two amazing stories:
> 
> -[" The Scorpion and the Frog" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117808) by Jellybeanforest  
> -["the marks you choose to leave behind " ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075652) by Masterlokisev159
> 
> Thank you so much for choosing my art and being so patient with me, you're so amazing <3
> 
> Song: [ Devil's Backbone - The civil wars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTb6MoMLvcY)

Note: I always write a few little things for my drawings, mainly as a world building, so that's what these things are, just a few little plot points, in case you're curious about the story behind the drawing.

-Tony is young (for vampire time), immature, a dreamer like no other, decides that he wants to get to know the world away from the protected walls of the enclosure, so he decides to create an armor to be able to walk in the sunlight . Tony escapes and runs around the world.

-Steve lives outside his clan (May be because of his decision or because his clan was eradicated during the war against other creatures in which he became Captain America (?)) And has settled with the avengers, where he serves as one of the main leaders.

-Tony is the son of a vampire and a human of those rare that still exist in the world.

-The wolves' bloods are not poisonous or kill vampires, even if that is something the vampires have told Tony all the time, but they do have adverse effects, because the vampires become addicted.

-The werewolves served as entertainment for vampires and even as bags of blood for many in the times before the war between them, in fact when the peace treaty was made, many vampires who refused to comply releasing werewolves that they had as their "possession" were killed and some others who although tried to live without the blood of the wolves committed suicide by walking directly to the sun.

-When Tony meets Steve for the first time, he completely gives the hitch and the need to test Steve’s blood, Steve stays on the sidelines, careful and watching Tony for what his clan always said about vampires: “Never trust one".

-Steve and Tony are really young and do not fully know the implications of what the war was even if they have heard about it and Steve has been in a constant war against other creatures of the night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the marks you choose to leave behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075652) by [masterlokisev159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159)
  * [The Scorpion and the Frog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117808) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)




End file.
